Keep me in your Heart
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *on hold* She spent her life with trials and tribulations no one else could sustain, and she did it all in hopes of finding someone she lost long ago. Now, with the battle for the Earth over, a new battle begins. One that will cost her, her life.
1. Keep me in your Heart

  
  
Here's chapter one, I hope you like it! And! I also hope you   
guy don't kill with what I've done to the character(s) this is based   
on. Anyway, enjoy the read!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
She sat on the cold, stone bench. The park vacant of any other   
people as far a she could tell. I'm finally home, she thought to   
herself. The years after her scout days had been tough. She had come   
to the conclusion that being normal was much more difficult. Three   
years prior she had been diagnosed the life long disease, robbing her   
of little time as a youth she had left. It was hard, but now, the   
toughest part was over. The disease was terminal, but it was in   
remission now. Her life could finally begin again. Over those   
horrible years, overly dramatic ordeals, and intesne medication, she   
had changed. Her complextion became pale, and her hair limp, and the   
strength of her body was not spared either. Still, outlines could be   
seen of muscles that hadn't been used in years. Yet, as hard as   
things were, and they were hard, only two things kept her going, the   
memories she was able stir up, and the ondango haired girl who put her   
life on hold so a stranger with no care for her would not have to come   
and live with her. Nurse Usagi, she smiled to herself at the thought.   
The meat-ball headed girl's voice still rang in her head,"Why would   
anyone want to move to the colonies?!" She remembered how her   
moon-faced friend had cried when she had gone away, and still, months   
after her move, the phone still rang once again, the blond girl's   
squeaky voice waiting on the other end of the line. She thought more   
about those years. After all that time in bed, she had got to reading,   
and her mannerism began to change. Much like her medical school bound   
friend she had become. Always the brains of the operation, she   
thought.   
  
Always on this day, she sighed. A loss as great as her parents.   
She thought about something she told her teammates once,"My parents   
died in a plane crash." her voice echoed. Well, it wasn't exactly a   
lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Her parents had died in   
a shuttle explosion, the shuttle had been sabotaged. She sighed   
again. It was on it's way back to the colony, where she and her   
parents spent their days so happily. L1. Her world shattered when   
they died. Going to live in an orphanage was terrible. All her   
belongings became "public" property. She smiled at the thought of the   
boy, with the peircing saphire eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Her   
protecter. He always protected her, she thought. This was the day   
she designated for him, aswell, it was the day the soldiers came. The   
day OZ took away her life for the second time. The military did it   
still. They would pluck innocent children from random orphanages, and   
train them to be a killing machine. Today, eight years ago, was the   
day she was stolen away from the stoic boy, her guardian. Hard as they   
tried, OZ couldn't break her spirit. After much time, and many   
failures with her, the abandon her on Earth. She hadn't seen him   
since. With the skills she had aquirred from Oz she did her best to   
keep a track record of him. Even at age ten, she was one of the best   
hackers around. He became a gundam not to long after she had been   
taken, she knew that much, and she knew why,"I promise." the childish   
voice blew throught her mind like an icy breeze, causing her to   
shutter. She rose, and began her journey home. "Heero." she   
whispered. It was over now. After his battle with Mariameia, the was   
neither hide, nor hair of him. "Rest in peace."  
  
A block away from her small apartment, she stopped. Letting   
her fingers graze over the words etched onto the sign that lay rest on   
the thick, cobblestone wall. "Light of the World, L1 Colony Orphanage."   
she spoke softly. She pusshed open the iron gate, prtecting the   
institute, and walked to thinside of the wall. There, was the   
handprint of every child to ever reside in this god forsaken place.   
She placed her hand over a tiny read splotch. She had grown since   
last her hand lay there. The small hands and stubby fingers had grown   
in to a feminine, delicate hand, with long, elegant apendages. She   
looked at the word underneath the tiny handprint. Makoto. Her name.   
With a heavy sigh, she left the wall to it's own and closed the heavy   
gate behind her as she left. Once again, she stood, gazing at it in   
wonder. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure. She could   
tell it was watching her. She turned towards it, her hair bouncing in   
the momentum,"Are you waiting for me to leave?"  
  
"No." The answer was simple, the voice deep and serious. She did not   
care to persue that matter any longer. She was long since past her,  
"He's dreamy," and,"He looks just like my old boyfriend," days. She   
smiled at how silly she used to be. Again, she looked to the shadow.   
It stared back at her with fierce eyes.  
  
"Have a good day sir." She bowed curtly, and went on her way.  
  
After settleing into her apartment, and listening to the   
countless messages left by Usagi on her answering machine, her mind   
drifted back to the strange meeting. It was though, so, she dismissed   
the thought. Slowly but surely, she snuggled into her bed, falling   
quickly to sleep.  
  
The boy stood outside her window, awaiting it to go dark. A   
sign she was safe for the night. Gingerly, he turned to leave. "I   
kept my end of the bargain." he whispered, to know one imparticular,  
"Maybe, someday, I'll let you know you need to keep up yours." With a   
heavy sigh, her headed back to the shack of an apartment, dreading what   
await him when he got there. He let old memories wash though out his   
mind as to calm his nerves for the walk home.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
You want more? Let me know. 5 revies is my next goal for the   
next chapter to be issued. I would really apreciate the courtesy.   
Anyway, thanks for reading! And please chck out my sister's story,   
Scream of Nothing(X-men Evo.).  
  



	2. Keep me in your Heart

  
  
Ah...chapter two! I hope you guys like it! And if you guy s   
want, I would really appreciate you guys checking out some of my other   
stories! Thanks!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"You're home late. Or should I say early?"  
  
Heero sneered at the abnoxious remark issued from his american   
roomate.  
  
"Well? Where were you?"  
  
Heero payed him no attention, and continued on his way, down   
the hall to his room.  
  
"Heero!" The braided boy cried, in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
"It is none of your buisness, Duo." Heero replied in his stoic voice.  
  
"I don't get you! Why don't you just go up to her?! I bet she knows   
you're following her!" Heero rolled his eyes, he had heard all this   
before,"The longer you wait, the harder it will be, my friend."  
  
"Shut up, Duo!"  
  
Heero slamed the door to his room before the american pilot   
could replie. He sighed, and threw himself on his bed, contemplating   
Duo's words. He let roll around in his head for awhile before he came   
to the dreadful conclusion that Duo was right. But how could he just   
do it, just go tell her? He knew she thoguht he was dead, and with   
her illness such news might...he didn't want t think about it. Maybe,   
maybe he was overatting himself, maybe she would treat it like anyother   
kind of news. Yet, he knew that was a lie, she had designated a day   
in his honor. He came to the conclusion that he was a horrible coward.   
Perhaps tomorrow, he thoguht. Perhaps I'll go to her resturant.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Heero voiced, annoyed.  
  
"I wanna' see what this girl looks like, and besides, this is one of   
the best resturaunts around. Do you really think I would pass up   
something where food was involved?" Duo finished, a lopsided grin on   
his face.  
  
Around them buzzed a busy resturant. The two had waited   
nearly a half hour to get a booth, in which they now sat.  
  
"Go home." Heero whispered harshly  
  
"No." Duo's answer was simple. He waited for a heated replie, but   
Heero's mind was in another place. A small scuffle between a young   
woman an elder man.  
  
"No!" she said to man, her face flushed with frustration.  
  
"Please Makoto! Today's to busy, we don't have enough waitresses!"   
he pleaded helplessly.  
  
"I'm a chef, not a waitress! All I want is my paycheck." she looked   
at him.  
  
"Please." His old eyes twinkled with hope.  
  
Makoto glared at him,"I better be getting payed overtime for   
this!" she yelled to him as she went to the back to get an apron.  
  
"Thank you!" the man beamed.  
  
Duo watched as the girl dissapeared into the the kitchen,"Is   
that her? She's gorgeous! No wonder you keep tabs on her."  
  
"That's not why I do it, Duo."  
  
He sighed at the blue eyed boy,"I know."  
  
Makoto approached their table,"Ready to order?" she asked   
polietly.  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
Duo looked at Heero helplessy,"Please?" Duo begged, holding   
open his empty wallet. "I don't haave any money."  
  
"To bad!, I'm not paying for your meal." His emotionless voice   
answered.  
  
Makoto stood, watching the see unfold, from behind the counter.   
Slowly, she made her way their table, and knelt beside it.  
  
"If I may intervene," she began," I'll tell you what, since I'm working   
extra today, I'll for your meals. In exchange, you come back on a   
Monday, Wendesday, Thursday, or every other Sunday afternoon. Those   
are htey days I'm cooking. You see, I'm really a chef here." She   
smiled at them,"So? We have a deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Duo screeched, ignoring the objections from Heero.  
  
"Great!" She winked, leaving the table with there dirty plates.   
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Hey, Wait!" she called to the retreating men,"What are your names?"  
  
Duo looked at her confused,"Why?"  
  
She smiled,"Well, when you come in, I wanna' know, and how am   
I going to if I don't know your names?"  
  
"Good point." Duo grinned,"I'm Duo Maxwell, and this is Heero Yuy."  
  
Suddenly, Makoto dropped the plates, causing a large crashing   
sound to ring threw the resturant. She bent down to start picking the   
up,"Oops," she laughed nervously,"I'm such a clutz." Heero glared   
down at Duo, and bent down to her level.  
  
"Can we help you?" He asked, his voice unusaully soft.  
  
"No! No. Just go. I'm fine."   
  
Heero nodded, and left, dragging a rueful Duo behind him.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Makoto sat in her small apartment, poking at the stiches on the   
inside of her left index finger. She had cut herself picking up the   
plates. Slowly, she re-wrapped it, and snuggled into the couch,   
pulling her towel-like bathrobe close. Her relaxed world was shaken   
when the phone rang. Gingerly, she reached over her head, picking the   
portable phone from it's stand on the end-table beside her. "Hello?"   
she answered grogily.  
  
"Makoto!" The voice shreiked.  
  
"Hi Usagi." her voice was husk.  
  
"Makoto, are you all right? You don't sound to good." Usagi's voice   
echoed with worry.  
  
"Yah, yah. I'm fine." Makoto's voice began to shake. She attempted   
to hold back the emotions that threatened to render her speechless.  
  
"No, Makoto. Tell me what's wrong. What's going on? Are you sick   
again, if you are, I'll be right there!" Makoto smiled slightly at   
the blonde girls asumptions.  
  
"No Usagi, I'm not sick again. I just had a strange run in with this   
guy today."  
  
"Did he hurt you! I'll kill 'em! I'll have Mamouru kick his ass!"  
  
"Uasagi!" Makoto shouted at her, she had never heard Usagi talk quite   
like that.  
  
"Nothing like that, he just, he had the name of someone I lost awhile   
ago. It just made me sad. I thought only...well, nevermind. It   
doesn't matter. It was just, odd, I guess."  
  
There was a long silence on the phone,"Usagi? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm coming to visit you."  
  
"What?!" Makoto nearly fell off the couch,"I'm supposed to come there.   
You're gettng married in a few weeks!"  
  
"Eh. Mamouru can handle it. I'll see you in a few days." She   
giggled.  
  
"You are one in a million Usag-" her words were cut off by a sharp   
knock on the door.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Sorry Usagi, there's somebody at the door. I've got to go. Call with   
details and I'll pick you up at thr shuttle port."  
  
"Okay, See ya' Makoto."   
  
Makoto hung up the phone, and mad her way to the door as   
another knock thundered through her tiny apartment. Approaching the   
door, she remembered she was wearing her bathrobe,"Just a minute!" she   
called. Quickly, she threw it aside, luckily for her, she was till in   
her clothes from work. Gingerly, she turned the knob of the door. It   
slowly revealed, a young man. He stared at her with firery eyes   
through his limp hair. Every once in awhile, th colony got "rain".   
She instintly froze at his sight. She couldn't fathom what to do.   
"What are you doing here?!" she huskly asked.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Well, that's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed! Anyway, I'll be   
moving on with it, so please! Keep those reviews coming!  
  



	3. Keep me in your Heart

Okay, so, here goes chapter three! Woohoo for me!   
  
  
***************************************************************   
  
  
He stared at her, not sure of anything else to do.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" her husky voice asked. "How did you find   
my apartment? What do you want? Why are you here?"   
  
Her multiple questions overwhelmed him, he could only think of   
off-key things to say.   
  
"What happened to your finger?" his gayous voice asked her.   
  
"Oh." he had caught her off guard,"I cut it today, cleaning up the   
broken plates."   
  
"It looks bad." he breathed in sharply, Makoto could tell he was cold.   
  
Against her better judement, she invited him inside,"Let me   
get you a towel to dry off with. If you'll wait a moment, I'll put on   
some tea. Please, make yourself comfortable."   
  
The shaggy boy sat tensely in a padded armchair. Quickly,   
Makoto brought out a towel.   
  
"You're Duo, right." she asked the question as if she knew, yet, it   
was more of a statement than a wondering thought.   
  
He nodded in replie.   
  
"Well," she began,"Why are you here?"   
  
He looked at her, with a lop-sided smile,"You see, I wanted   
to apologize, for what happened today."   
  
She looked at him, confused. "I don't see how my dropping the   
plates is your fault."   
  
Makoto eyed the strange man sitting across from her. This   
conversation wasn't going anywhere.   
  
"What's the point of this?" she asked, slightly purturbed.   
  
"Um...yeah, I'm getting to that." he began,"Listen, I know why you dropped   
those plates-"   
  
"And why is that?" she cut him off.   
  
"You're not very patient, are you?" her looked at her, awaiting the   
snappy come back, doomed to be.   
  
"Let's just say, as of this moment, it's a virtue I lack. Besides,   
you seem like one to talk." she shot him a smirk, a tad of mischief in   
her eyes.   
  
"Touché." he replied.   
  
She smiled at him,"As you were saying..." she trailed off.   
  
"Anyway," he said, emphasizing the 'any',"As I was saying, the reason   
you dropped teh plates is because I said the name 'Heero Yuy'."   
  
"Why would that-"   
  
"Would you let me finish?!" he asked her huskily.   
  
She drew back,"Fine. Go for it."   
  
Duo nodded to her,"Thank you."   
  
"Okay, I know, that when you were young, you were part of a 'special' oz program, but before that, you lived in a orphanage."   
  
"How do you know all that?" she asked in a whisper.   
  
"Cause Heero told me, well sort of. I kinda' had to peice it together myself."   
  
"Well, as much as I've been able to gather, you two were pretty close, and he's fulfilling some promise he made to you some odd years ago."   
  
Makoto sunk back into her chair, straining to recall a promise which in her youth she had taken for granted.   
  
"A promise? A promise...oh!" it dawned on her.   
  
"I asked him once to find me if we were ever seperated. We were no older then ten, I didn't think he'd still remember it, or be alive for that matter!" Makoto brought her knees to her face, her eyes vacant with thought.   
  
"Well, the truth of the matter is, he's very much alive, and has been watching over you since the day you arrived on Colony L1."   
  
Makoto muttered something inaudible to Duo's ears, and he stood, heading for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?!" she asked astonished with his actions.   
  
Duo looked back at her, reaching for the handle,"I did what I came to, I'm leaving now."   
  
"No you're not, not in this storm, fake as it may be. You can stay until it let's up." she looked at him with a warm smile on her face. She could tell he was going to reject, and she gave him the best puppy-dog eyes she could conjure up. He lowered his head in mute defeat, and walked back towards her as she squeeled with delight.   
  
  
***************************************************************   
  
  
Duo woke up late the next morning, the first thought on his mind was,"Where the hell am I?" but he didn't take long to remember. He was at Mako's. She had told him to wait out the storm with her, she liked the company and didn't want him alone in the storm that had mildly lightened since then. He stood, groggily, it was nearly 11:00 am. He stretched, and figeted with his hair, a soft humming catching his attention. Mako was already up? He shrugged to know one and walked out of the room he had spent the night in.   
  
There she was, humming a familiar tune to herself as she cleaned the stove of her kitchen. He couldn't resist his eyes on her, she was truly beautiful. She wore a simple, black dress that hung to her knees and molded itself to her body o' so perfectly. Her hair hung in a mess of soft curls cascadeing over her shoulders to the middle of her back, and her skin in all it's paleness seemed to glitter. She stopped for a moment still not reconizing his presence and fidgeted with a silver cross that hung around her neck. Finally, she looked up, his eyes catching hers. Mako's eyes danced with mischeif, and were painted with a heavy black color, she seemed like a demon in an angels body. Demonically beautiful.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked, unphased, tossing her sponge into the sink.   
  
"Um, yeah, yeah...I did. You?" he asked a little unsure of himself.   
  
She giggled wistfully, her mouth curling so slightly in its glossy form. She nodded.   
  
Duo began to look about her apartment. Pictures hung everywhere. Most prominent seemed to be of two people. A blond haired girl, her hair in an odd form, and a boy with midnight eyes and shaggy brown hair. In every picture of either one, Makoto was either hugging them, or them her. One particular picture caught his eye, a picture that lay on her little hall table. It was a simple one of her. It was unframed, simply disgarded. She looked remarkably beautiful. She sat on a rock, its color gray, but light. She wore a dress of sewn together patches, and stripped stockings of black and white that dissapeared underneath the dress. Her shoes were old, combat like boots, laces tied around the ankles. She had her head on her arms which lay rest over her curled knees. She seemed to stare off into the distance, a wishful look on her pretty face. She was in a feild on Earth, that he could tell, this picture couldn't have been taken to long ago. Subconsiously, he flipped it over, words written on it.   
  
Mako,   
  
I thought you would like to have this, I have so many picutres of you already. You deserve to see how beautiful you are.   
  
-Shinosaki   
  
Duo's mind twisted. He wasn't jealous, was he?   
  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
  
Uh-oh...Duo isn't falling for Mako-chan, is he? Ya' wanna' know what happens? Review, your reviews give way to the next chapters. Gimme idea's, and I want a vote! how many want a love triangle? PS. This might get a littlle, umm...steamy in future chapters. 


	4. Writer's Block

AHHH!! I've got the worst case of writer's block...gimme' ideas! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please help, please, pleae, please!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!  
  
  
Thanks,  
Delirum! 


End file.
